salem
by black sirie
Summary: COMPLETE Dumbledore a besoin de plusieurs personnes pour venir en aide à son vieil ami alors il choisit six personnes qui se détestent les uns les autres… SS&NL RW&BZ HP
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Salem

Résumé : Dumbledore a besoin de plusieurs personnes pour venir en aide à son vieil ami alors il choisit six personnes qui se détestent les unes les autres… SS&NL RW&BZ HP&DM

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk rowling et l'idée à Mambanoir moi j'ai que l'écriture du texte… : )

Chapitre UN

Un groupe de personnes marchaient dans les couloirs de la meilleure école de sorcellerie appelée Poudlard. Ce petit groupe était très étrange, premièrement il n'était composé que d'hommes et deuxièmement il semblait juste en les regardant que quelques uns d'entre eux se haïssaient.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la statue qui cachait le bureau du directeur ils se regardèrent se demandant si quelqu'un connaissait le mot de passe.

« Severus toi tu devrais le savoir le mot de passe? » demanda un jeune homme blond au seul adulte du groupe.

Mais ils n'eurent aucunement le temps d'y penser que la statue bougea les laissant entrés sans le mot de passe.

Severus cogna et ils entrèrent.

Albus Dumbledore était un vieil homme maintenant, il n'avait plus la même lueur dans les yeux qu'autrefois avant la guerre et cela inquiétait beaucoup certain d'entre eux surtout celui qui avait été sous la garde de Dumbledore pendant un certain temps.

« Vous vouliez nous voir Albus? » Demanda Severus curieux.

« Oui, j'ai besoin de vous, c'est pour aider un vieil ami qui est archéologue, il cherche une statuette très ancienne qui pourrait enlevé la malédiction sur sa famille. »

« Quelle est cette malédiction? » demanda le survivant, un membre du groupe.

Albus resta silencieux pendant quelques instants et décida à leur dire.

« La malédiction est que toute sa descendance féminine ne pourrait avoir d'enfant. » expliqua Albus avec tristesse.

Harry hocha la tête et fut prit de pitié pour cette famille.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? » Demanda Draco de sa voix hautaine.

« Trouver cette statuette et aussi chercher une formule. » expliqua Albus.

« D'accord, alors quand partons-nous? » demanda Neville.

Ils étaient tous devenus des hommes, Neville n'avait plus son habituelle nervosité, il était plus vif d'esprit et Snape avait très bien remarqué ce changement.

« Ce soir, c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé d'apporter vos valise. » En disant cela il se leva et amena avec lui un vieux journal moldu.

« Touchez –le et vous apparaîtrez près de la maison, c'est celle de mon vieil ami. » expliqua Albus.

Alors le directeur les vit disparaître.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Reviews please…. bye bye

Ali angel


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Salem

Résumé : Dumbledore a besoin de plusieurs personnes pour venir en aide à son vieil ami alors il choisit six personnes qui se détestent les unes les autres… SS&NL RW&BZ HP&DM

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk rowling et l'idée à Mambanoir moi j'ai que l'écriture du texte… : )

Chapitre DEUX

Quand la sensation du portoloin ce fut estompé Harry ouvrit les yeux, il détestait depuis toujours ce moyen de transport et jamais il ne s'y accommoderait, c'était compréhensible si vous vous souvenez de sa quatrième année, la coupe des trois sorciers? Harry gardait un mauvais souvenir de cette année là.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit une énorme maison sur une falaise, c'était magnifique, une forêt l'entourait et la bâtisse avait trois étages.

Ils entendirent des pas qui venaient vers eux et virent un homme petit et gros. Son visage était rond, il avait des petits yeux bleus et les regardaient étrangement.

« Bonjours à vous, je suis heureux de vous accueillir à mon humble demeure. » Les salua le vieil homme.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et ils marchèrent sur un petit sentier qui était caché par des petits buissons. Au bout de celui-ci ils durent traverser sur un pont suspendu et malgré son habitude de voler, Draco avait le vertige, ce n'était pas pareil que sur un balais.

Sans même s'en apercevoir il se retint au bras du survivant.

' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout?' se demanda Harry qui était perdu.

Draco revint à la réalité quand il entendit des petits cris d'enfants et jeta un regard noir à son ennemi de toujours.

« Amélia et éthan venez ici tout de suite j'ai des personnes à vous présenter. » Cria le vieil homme.

« En fait est-ce que l'on peut savoir votre nom? » Demanda Severus.

« Oups, désolé j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Dérick cela m'étonne que Dumby ne vous ai pas dit comment je m'appelle. » Expliqua t-il.

Ils serra la main à chacun et quand il arriva au survivant il lui donna une caresse.

« Merci, beaucoup vous avez été très courageux. » complimenta Dérick. Harry n'en fit pas un cas il était maintenant habituer à recevoir tout cette gloire et il pouvait même avouer que cela lui faisait plaisir.

Il leur présenta ses enfants et il les invita dans sa maison.

« Ma femme est partit au village qui est un peu plus bas elle va sûrement revenir un peu plus tard. » S'excusa Dérick

« D'accord. »

Il leur montra leurs chambres qui étaient toutes au troisième étage et par un heureux hasard il n'y en avait plus que trois de disponibles.

« Mais votre maison est grande non? » demanda Draco qui n'avait pas très envie de dormir avec quelqu'un.

« Oui mais elles sont toutes occupées, j'héberge d'autres personnes aussi. » leur expliqua leur hôte.

« Alors qui veut dormir avec qui ? » Demanda Severus.

Ils se regardèrent tous et aucun ne voulait parler le premier.

« Bon alors on va tirer à la courte paille, ceux qui auront la même dormiront ensemble. » expliqua Severus.

Fin du chapitre oui je suis sadique… : ) alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Moi j'adore cette idée mais elle va devenir un peu compliqué à écrire il faut que je trouve une formule et aussi en quoi consiste la malédiction lol… bon à plus tard reviews please… bye bye

Ali angel


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Salem

Résumé : Dumbledore a besoin de plusieurs personnes pour venir en aide à son vieil ami alors il choisit six personnes qui se détestent les uns les autres… SS&NL RW&BZ HP&DM

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk rowling et l'idée à Mambanoir moi j'ai que l'écriture du texte… : )

Chapitre trois

Severus fit apparaître six pailles différentes et les mélangea.

« Attendez, laissez moi le faire comme cela ce sera plus juste et personnes ne pensera que c'est de la triche. » Expliqua Dérick.

Il les mélangea et attendit que quelqu'un en pige une.

Draco pigea le premier il avait une petit bout de paille.

Ensuite ce fut Neville qui tira la plus longue, puis Ron qui pigea la moyenne. Maintenant il ne restait plus que Severus, Blaise et Harry qui à leur tour tirèrent les trois dernières pailles.

Harry découvrit pour son grand malheur qu'il serait avec Draco, Ron avec Blaise et Severus avec Neville.

« Bon parfait » S'exclama joyeusement Dérick. « Alors je vous laisse vous occuper pour le reste de la journée. » Et il les laissa là devant les portes de leurs chambres.

« Choisissez vos chambre. » Dit Severus prenant celle qui était près de lui. Neville entra à sa suite.

Harry et Draco choisirent celle qui était en face de leur ancien professeur de Potion et Ron et Blaise celle au bout du couloir.

Dérick était assit devant la cheminée et parlait à voix basse.

« Alors Dérick est-ce que tu as réussit? » Demanda Albus.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne se rendent compte de rien. »

« Parfait, parfait, j'espère aussi qu'ils trouveront ce que tu cherches pour aider ta famille. J'aurais bien aimé le faire moi même mais je me sens si vieux. » Soupira Albus.

« Est-ce que ça va Albus? Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien je peux t'envoyer quelqu'un. » Dit Dérick

« Non, non ça va très bien Dérick. » Rassura Albus.

Loin d'être rassurer Dérick coupa la communication il voyait très bien que cela fatiguait le directeur et son ami et il sut qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre.

Dérick entendit une porte claquer et des pas se diriger semble –t-il vers la cuisine il devina tout de suite que c'était sa femme. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre pour l'enlacer.

« Alors ma jolie, comment c'est passée ta journée? » Demanda Dérick déposant un baiser papillon dans le cou de sa femme.

« Très bien, j'ai vu quelques amies avec lesquelles j'ai pris le thé » expliqua Angélique.

« Je suis content que tu es passées une belle journée. »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont arrivés? » Demanda Curieusement sa femme.

Il hocha la tête et lui dit qu'elle allait bientôt les rencontrer.

C'était le soir en Angleterre quand le petit groupe l'avait quitté et quand ils étaient arrivés en Amérique il faisait jour alors ils étaient tous épuisés mais dans les jours qui allaient suivre ils devraient s'habituer au décalage horaire.

Severus s'était étendu sur le lit pas très grand et malgré le fait qu'il essayait de ne pas toucher au gryffondor il le touchait quand même, la même chose se passait dans la chambre d'Harry et Draco tandis que dans celle de Ron et Blaise tous les deux dormaient comme des loirs et ronflaient.

Ils furent réveillés rudement par des elfes de maison et tous grommelèrent en descendant les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. La salle à manger grouillait de monde et Harry fut surprit d'y voir des hommes très séduisants.

Fin du chapitre… alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Reviews please pour me le dire…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Rien ne m appartient tous est a jk rowling sauf derick et sa famille ainsi que l endroit l idée est de mambanoir … et je dédie aussi cette fics a celle –ci pour avoir pensée a moi pour écrire cette fics et je veux la remercier de corriger toutes mes fics que j ai écris c est une très bonne correctrice… :)

Salem

Chapitre Quatre

Harry resta planté là tandis qu'il regardait les quelques beaux jeunes hommes qu'il y avait dans la pièce, ils n'y en avaient aucun de laid et il pouvait les observer autant qu'il le voulait. Justement il en vit un qu'il ne lâcha plus des yeux. Celui-ci était complètement différent du blond avec qui il partageait la chambre, il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs, la peau légèrement bronzée et on pouvait voir en dessous du t-shirt blanc du jeune homme des muscles bien dessinés.

Draco regardait autour de lui, aucun d'eux ne l'intéressaient, il observa Harry qui lui regardait vers un autre ce qui fit venir en lui un sentiment incontrôlable envers le survivant, de la haine toujours de la haine et aussi forte que quand il était à Poudlard.

'Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi qui dorme avec lui ? On aurait pu juste mettre les gryffy ensemble, moi Blaise et Snape tout seul? Ces choses là n'arrivent qu'à moi' pensa Draco boudant dans son coin et ne touchant pas à son assiette.

Le propriétaire se dirigea vers leur groupe pour leur expliquer ce qui aller se passer pendant cette journée.

« Bonjour, est-ce que vous avez bien dormit? »Demanda le vieil homme.

Ils hochèrent la tête et attendirent les explications de Dérick.

« Bien, tout de suite je vous emmène près de la rivière et sur une petite île où un ancien village avait été jadis. » expliqua –t-il. « Vous allez y passer toute la journée, quelques autres hommes à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide iront avec vous. Venez je vais vous les présenter. »

Il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à un petit groupe de trois hommes le brun qu'Harry n'avait pas lâché des yeux s'y trouvait.

« Bon, les gars je vous présente Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Neville Londubat, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasely. Je vous présente Thomas Anderson » Dit-il pointant le beau brun.

Il continua.

« Voici, Clérance Jordan » Celui-ci avait des cheveux blond avec des mèches de couleur brune, il avait des yeux de la même couleur que Draco ce qu'Harry remarqua, et celui-ci était aussi bien musclé que Thomas.

Dérick présenta le dernier et celui-ci semblait le plus vieux du groupe mais était quand même très séduisant.

« Lui c'est Odin Bradford. »

Ils les saluèrent d'un geste de la tête et un regard insistant se posa sur Snape qui ne remarqua rien, trop concentré à regarder un des garçons qui ne lâchait pas Neville. 'Clérance Jordan n'a qu'à bien se tenir' pensa Severus de très mauvaise humeur.

Une femme très grande, aux cheveux couleur cendre, et très maigre, s'avança vers eux avec plusieurs sacs à dos qu'elle leur distribua.

Celui d'Harry était très lourd mais il ne se plaignit guère puisqu'il ne voulait pas le faire devant Draco.

Ces petites vacances vont lui plaire

Fin du chapitre  alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une petite reviews pour le dire…

Bye bye

Ali angel


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Salem

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à jk Rowling …

Chapitre cinq

Ils descendirent la petite côte sur laquelle l'énorme maison avait été construite et arrivèrent près du lac.

Trois bateaux les attendaient sur la rive où les hommes sentirent un petit vent froid.

« Si j'étais à votre place je mettrais un petit chandail de laine. » Leur conseilla Dérick.

Ils déposèrent tous leurs sacs pour en sortir un pull de laine que la maîtresse de maison leurs avait mit.

« J'aimerais que Monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Potter, Monsieur Snape ainsi que Monsieur Longdubat prennent place dans ce petit navire et vous autres » Dit Dérick pointant Odin, Clérance , Thomas, Blaise et Ron du doigt. « Vous allez dans l'autre, moi je prends le troisième. » Annonça Dérick poussant sa barque sur l'eau. Les autres le suivirent et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient en train de décidé qui allait ramer.

« Bon d'accord je vais ramer vers l'avant. » Dit Harry en se levant pour aller s'asseoir sur le petit banc.

Alors Neville prit la place en arrière avec la rame et ils purent commencer à avancer, ils se dirigèrent vers le nord.

Harry, au bout d'un moment commença à avoir très chaud alors il déposa sa rame et enleva son chandail de laine. Neville l'imita et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant des heures.

« Hey, Dérick, On est bientôt arrivés? » Demanda Severus

« Oui dans une heure. »

Alors Harry enleva son t-shirt parce qu'il commençait a avoir encore plus chaud et il suait de partout, malgré le vent froid qu'il ne sentait pas, par contre sa respiration était plus haletante et il était épuisé. Severus avait remplacé Neville et Draco lui était resté assis où il était.

« Malfoy tu remplace pas Harry? » Demanda Neville.

« Je ne sais pas ramer. »Avoua Draco.

« C'est pas si difficile moi aussi je ne savais pas, regarde Harry et Severus. » Dit Neville.

Draco regarda Harry, il voyait très bien comment cela fonctionnait mais il avait peur de faire chaviré le petit navire.

Une comptine d'enfant lui revint en mémoire.

Il n'était qu'un petit navire, il n'était qu'un petit navire, Draco chantonnait ce petit air de musique et Harry sourit, finalement le blond n'était pas si anti-moldu.

« J'ignorais que tu connaissais des comptines moldu malfoy! » dit Harry.

« Potter les comptines moldu sont connues aussi dans le monde sorcier. » Expliqua Draco. « Hey bien! Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose. » Avoua Harry.

Au bout d'une heure ils virent au loin une petite île, ils tirèrent leurs petits navires sur la rive et ils sortirent leurs bagages des bateaux.

« On va monter nos tentes, nous allons rester quelques jours et après nous retournerons au chalet pour nous revitaliser. » expliqua Dérick.

« Oui et moi je dois faire des recherches pour la formule et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais ici. » Dit Severus pas très content de devoir coucher sous une tente.

« J'aimerais mieux que l'on trouve la statuette avant et après trouver le sort, peut-être que la formule sera près de la statuette de la fertilité. » expliqua Dérick

Severus hocha la tête et ils se préparèrent pour la nuit.

Fin du chapitre….

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Reviews please… je sais que ça l'avance pas mais je veux quand même pas créer les couples tout de suite : ) Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews… : )

Ali angel


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Salem

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling…. Snifff.. enfin je me console en les martyrisant nos chers personnages….niark niark …lol…

Chapitre six

La nuit fut particulièrement longue pour Harry, Draco était couché près de lui et souriait.

Harry avait de plus en plus chaud surtout avec le sac de couchage en plume qu'il avait alors il décida de sortir de la tente et d'aller près du feu. Clérance était assit dehors et n'était pas près de retourner se coucher.

« Salut Clérance. » salua Harry qui s'assit auprès de lui s'en être inviter.

« Mmmmmmm…….. » lança Clérance comme salutation et se renferma sur lui-même.

Harry remarqua que clérance n'était pas du tout d'humeur mais il voulait tout de même dire quelques choses à celui-ci.

« Clérance, je vais te dire quelques choses que peut-être ne va pas te plaire mais je me sans obliger de te le dire. » annonça Harry sur le ton de la confidence.

« Quoi? » demanda Clérance soudainement très intéresser par les dire d'Harry.

« Laisse tranquille Neville, Rogue à l'air de bien l'aimé et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme cela alors je te répète laisse tranquille Neville. » Dit simplement Harry qui attendit sa réaction.

Clérance soupira il n'en revenait pas, même si il regardait les hommes autour de lui cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était gay comme ses deux amis.

« Écoute. » Dit Clérance, « Je . ne. Suis. Pas. Gay. »

Harry le regarda avec ironie et haussa les épaules.

« Il y a beaucoup de gars qui refoule leur orientation sexuel car ils ont trop honte. » commença Harry.

Clérance l'interrompit Harry dans sa lancé. « Potter je suis pas gay, Neville me rappelait seulement quelqu'un. » Avoua Clérance.

« A qui est-ce qu'il te fait penser? » Demanda Curieusement Harry.

Harry était vraiment curieux, et très content que Clérance n'est pas de vu sur Neville parce que celui-ci avait l'air très intéresser par Snape.

« À mon petit frère. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, Neville à ce qu'il savait n'avait pas de frère et sœur et n'en avait jamais eut.

« Comment sa? » Questionna Harry.

Clérance soupira, il n'avait pas envie de parler de tout sa, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa tente laissant Harry confus.

' Je vais tirer au clair cette histoire' promit Harry lui aussi se leva pour aller dormir.

Le lendemain matin Dérick réveilla les autres de très bonne heure pour prendre le petit déjeuner avant d'aller à la grotte supposer cacher la statuette.

« La marche est-elle longue? » demanda Severus qui ne se sentait pas prêt d'affronter une longue marche à son âge tout le moindre force le fatiguait.

« Oui une heure. » dit Dérick

Severus soupira et alla préparer les outils nécessaires. Il prit une potion d'énergie pour l'aider à tenir pour une marche de une heure et tout les outils que les archéologues prenaient pour les fouilles il avait toujours rêver de faire comme eux et maintenant il avait l'opportunité de réaliser son rêve d'enfance.

Neville vint le rejoindre dans la tente pour lui aussi préparer ses choses.

' La journée va être magnifique' Pensa –t-il heureux d'être avec Severus.

Qu'est –ce que vous en pensez? Est-ce que ce chapitre était bien, pas bien, nulle ( dite le moi et donnez moi une raison pour laquelle vous le trouvez pas bien) merci d'avance bye bye

Ali angel


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Salem

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de ma propres inventions :)

Chapitre sept

Le petit groupe partit à dix heures tapantes vers la forêt noir, Harry était au côté de Draco, Ron près de Blaise qui ne lâchait plus le rouquin des yeux, Clérance était en retrait du groupe, Neville suivait Severus de près qui lui était très content de se détournement, Thomas ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux et Odin lui était égale à lui-même.

Dérick était le premier du groupe puisqu'il devait les guider jusqu'à la grotte.

« Nous sommes à mi chemin de la grotte maintenant. » annonça Dérick. Il faisait nuit alors ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de faire une longue pause et de recommencer la route le lendemain matin de très bonne heure.

' Finalement c'était une journée comme les autres' Pensa amèrement Neville lui qui aurait voulu qu'il se passe quelques choses entre lui et son professeur.

' Peut-être demain' Pensa –t-il.

Ils se racontèrent des histoires jusqu'à une heure du matin pour ensuite décider que c'était l'heure de dormir. Harry s'étendit sur un tronc, Draco n'était pas très loin de lui et les autres plus près du feu qui commençait à s'éteindre.

La nuit se passa très rapidement pour faire place au rayon de soleil qui réveilla tout le monde du groupe. Harry c'était levé le premier pour faire le petit-déjeuner à ces nouveaux amis alors qu'un après l'autre ils se réveillèrent et se préparèrent pour la route.

Pour la route Ron ce mit près de son meilleur ami, Rogue ce mit près de Neville qui lui jubilait, Blaise auprès de Draco et les trois autres parlaient de voix très animés.

Après cinq heures de marche ils arrivèrent devant un énorme roché, l'ouverture était seulement assez grande pour une personnes et la hauteur était parfaitement pour entrer une personne mesurant six pied et quelques pouces.

Dérick ce retourna vers le groupe pour leur adresser la parole.

« Bien nous sommes maintenant devant la grotte que je suis certains d'y trouver la statuette. » Annonça –t-il. « je vais vous divisé en deux groupes Le gens d'Angleterre ensembles et Thomas, clérance, Odin et moi ensemble. Vous allez visiter la grotte tout au fond de la grotte il y a deux passages un à droite et l'autre à gauche. Nous on va prendre la gauche tandis que vous les Anglais vous prendrez la droite. » Expliqua –t-il.

Il déposa son sac par terre et il sortit quelques instruments de fouille que les archéologues utilisent.

« Voilà, ceci est les instruments que vous aurez besoin pour essayer de trouver la statuette. » Dit Dérick en leurs donnants des petites pioches et des petites pelles.

Chacun serrèrent leurs accessoires et se mirent en route.

Tous étaient silencieux, Severus regarda autour de lui, il ressentait quelques choses de mauvais dans cette grotte et il ne pouvait rien expliquer pour le moment parce qu'il était un peu étourdit a cause de la proximité d'un certain gryffondor.

Après quarante cinq minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant eux ils virent deux immense trous noir, Harry eux un frissons et su que quelques choses émanait de cet endroit quelques choses de maléfique et il allait le découvrir.

« Bien c'est ici que nous allons nous séparer pour quelques jours. » Annonça Dérick, sa voix résonnait dans l'immense grotte obscure.

« Dans sept jours exactement je veux que vous reveniez ici même et nous allons retourner chez moi pour nous revitaliser. » Expliqua –t-il joyeusement.

Alors le groupe ce séparèrent et allèrent dans leurs directions décidé une heure plutôt.

« Il fait beaucoup de trop noir ici et si nous utilisons nos baguette. » Suggéra Harry.

Les autres acceptèrent avec plaisir content que quelqu'un les suggérés ils sortirent leur baguette et crièrent un Lumos. La grotte fut allumer toute entière, et il découvrir quelques dessins préhistoriques.

Neville avait été toujours intéressé et impressionné par la préhistoire alors il s'arrêta pour regarder de plus prêt les dessins que les hommes ou les femmes auraient faits dans un temps lointain.

Personnes ne vit que Neville c'était arrêter alors ils continuèrent sans lui.

Severus concentrer à regarder autour de lui s'aperçut de l'absence de Nev' 15 minutes plus tard et fit arrêter tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ron pas mécontent de c'être arrêter il s'accota le dos au mur pour ensuite ce glisser pour s'asseoir : Il avait mal au jambe et cela fit beaucoup de bien.

« Neville ne nous suis plus. » Annonça Snape d'une voix inquiet.

C'est en ce moment même qu'ils entendirent un grand cri et ils reconnurent le cri de Neville alors ils coururent dans la direction d'où le cri venait mais ils ne trouvèrent personnes mais ils virent que la baguette de Neville.

Le cœur de Severus fit un bond de travers, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Ou est passé Neville? Son amour? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait si Neville serait mort?

'Merlin faîtes qu'il soit encore en vie! » Fut la Pensée de Severus en ce moment tragique.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Vous avez qu'à me le dire sur une petite reviews : ) sa fait toujours plaisir…. Bye bye …

Ali angel


	8. Chapter 8

Salem

NDA : Bonne nouvelle, ma correctrice est de retour… mes chapitres vont être corrigés et moins horribles à lire…lol. Parce que j'avoue que je suis nulle en ortho… boff… pas grave… je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon retour à mambanoir je t'adore et faut pas oublié cette fics est dédier à mambanoir… : )

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre huit

Severus inquiet comme pas possible resta à l'endroit où il pensait que Neville avait disparut.

« J'espère juste que l'on va le retrouver. » Dit Harry observant partout autour de lui, cherchant des indices pour retrouver Neville.

« Vivant. » Termina Severus d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

Tous les autres le regardèrent étrangement.

« Snape est-ce que vous êtes malade? » Demanda Harry en regardant son ancien maître de potion.

« Non je ne suis pas malade, et oui je m'inquiète pour Neville. » Avoua celui-ci regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Bon il faut se calmer un peu et réfléchir à ce qui à bien pu se passé! » Expliqua Harry

Le silence qui suivit dura quelques minutes une question frôla l'esprit des jeunes. Qu'est-ce que faisait Neville avant de disparaître ? Où qu'est-ce qui a fait que Neville disparaisse?

Ils passèrent au peigne fin l'endroit et les images sur les murs où Severus remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel, il se pencha sur un dessin qui présentait une femme avec un gros ventre et il la toucha.

Neville se trouvait dans le noir complet dans une grande salle et c'est quand il fit le premier pas que les lampes s'allumèrent comme par magie.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même les yeux grand ouverts, puis il partit à la découverte des lieux, les mêmes dessins y étaient comme sur le mur qu'il avait regarder quelques secondes plus tôt et la femme enceinte était mise en valeur. Neville regarda à droite et su qu'il n'était pas au centre de la pièce en voyant une statuette placée au milieu de la grande salle. Il n'osa pas s'approcher parce qu'il se dit qu'il y avait peut être des pièges autour.

Alors il retourna à l'endroit où il était apparut et tâtonna le mur pour essayer de trouver le moyen de repartir de l'autre côté.

Pendant que Severus observait le mur les autres regardaient le plancher, puis le maître de potion disparut à son tour.

Neville reçut un gros choc quand Severus lui tomba dessus et cria de douleur quand son dos se cogna sur le plancher.

« Neville, ça va? T'es blessé? » Questionna vivement Severus.

Neville lui fit un sourire doux et le regarda avec étonnement.

« Quoi? » Demanda innocemment Severus. « J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour un de mes anciens élèves, non? » dit-il, il se leva, s'épousseta et regarda autour de lui.

C'est là qu'il vit la statuette au milieu de la salle. Comme hypnotisé il s'avança vers elle et Neville se jeta sur son ancien maître de Potion.

En sautant sur Snape Neville lui fit cogner la tête et quand il le regarda il vit son ancien prof inconscient.

« Severus ? » Appela Neville inquiet, « Severus, réveille-toi! » Neville le secoua puis il sortit sa baguette et murmura le sort de réveille.

Severus papillonna des yeux et haussa les sourcils. Il se demandait où il était et ce que Neville faisait au-dessus lui.

« Putain Longdubat lève-toi de là » Cria Severus comme si il revenait à la réalité. Choqué Neville se leva brusquement tandis que les autres les rejoignaient.

« ON A RÉUSSI. » Cria Ron qui tomba sur le torse de Blaise qui rigola.

Harry lui regardait Neville, le gryffondor était très pâle et regardait Severus d'un air blessé.

' Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?' Se demanda Harry.

Ils regardèrent tous avec surprise l'endroit où ils étaient et personne ne vit Ron s'avancer vers la statuette.

Fin du chapitre : ) la suite bientôt… j'attends vos reviews, merci beaucoup pour celles que vous m'avez envoyé ça fait plaisir… :) bye bye bisou

Ali angel

-xxx-


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Salem

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling…

NDA; Cette fics est dédier à Mambanoir : )

Bonne lecture à tout le monde

Chapitre neuf

Ron avançait comme hypnotisé par la statuette, c'est à la dernière minute que Neville le vit, il s'élança vers lui et lui sauta dessus pour l'arrêter. Ils renversèrent tous les deux la colonne où se trouvait la petite statue. Toute la salle se mit à trembler, Harry se retint de justesse à Draco, Blaise tomba sur ses fesses puisqu'il n'avait pas son rouquin près de lui pour le tenir, Neville et Ron qui étaient déjà par terre, reçurent un grand choc en voyant le plancher s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds, Neville prit la statuette juste avant qu'ils ne tombent tous dans un trou noir.

Ils chutèrent pendant quelques minutes et tout ce qu'ils virent autour d'eux n'étaient que du noir. Harry s'évanouit après un atterrissage un peu dur, se cognant la tête sur une roche pointue qui lui fit une plaie béante.

Draco qui reprit conscience le premier vit la plaie ouverte d'Harry et cria de panique. Le brun perdait beaucoup de sang, Draco déchira le bas de sa robe et appuya le linge sur la blessure du gryffondor. Les autres se réveillèrent au cri du serpentard et se mirent autour du blessé encore inconscient.

« Il faut faire quelque chose! » S'écria Ron qui avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami.

« Mais quoi? On a rien avec nous pour guérir les blessures et la magie ne fonctionne pas ici. » Cria Draco inquiet.

« Comment ça ? Pas de magie? » Dit Ron énervé, en sortant sa baguette brusquement. Il murmura un sort de guérison mais aucune magie n'en sortit. Il jura silencieusement et soupira.

« Mais si on ne fait rien Harry pourrait succomber à sa blessure. » dit Ron d'une voix triste.

C'est alors que Severus prit la parole.

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait aider la blessure d'Harry à guérir mais il faut qu'il soit réveillé. » expliqua Severus.

Draco se mit alors à secouer doucement le corps du gryffondor mais rien n'y fit. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un gémissement de douleur.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond atroce en voyant qu'Harry ne se réveillait pas et cru que c'était fini pour le brun.

« Il faudrait le porter et trouver une sortie. » Dit Severus. Tout le monde se leva d'un seul mouvement et Draco prit Harry dans ses bras.

Neville tenant toujours la statuette dans les mains suivit ses amis et près de lui son ancien professeur de Potion.

Ils étaient tous inquiet pour Harry le sang coulait à flot de sa blessure et il devenait froid.

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment dans un couloir de pierres humide, quand le chemin commença à monter en pente qui devint très raide, Draco eut de la difficulté et Severus l'aida en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés devant une porte, incapable de l'ouvrir ils s'assirent pour se reposer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » Demanda Neville découragé.

« On en sait rien Neville. » répondit Blaise essoufflé.

Le groupe de Déreck avait eut des difficultés ils avaient du abandonné Clérance sous un tas de roche, le pauvre gars était blessé aux jambes et ne pouvait plus se lever. Ils avaient promit de revenir le chercher. L'éboulis avait été causé par un tremblement de terre et tous sauf Clérance avaient pu se mettre à l'abri des roches.

Ils avançaient en silence dans le noir complet sans lampe torche, la magie ne fonctionnait pas ici, Déréck l'avait essayé. Même si il était un cracmol, il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il y ai de la lumière dans un simple Lumos un sort qui ne prenait pas beaucoup d'énergie, Même un enfant de quatre ans pouvait le faire.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils allaient bientôt revoir leurs compagnons du début, ils étaient maintenant devant une porte et ils essayèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'ouvrir mais rien ne fonctionna.

« Bon et si nous nous reposions. » Suggéra Déréck après le dixième essai.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils firent une petite sieste.

« Il faut faire quelque chose. » Murmura Draco qui tenait Harry dans ses bras, toujours inconscient.

« Peut-être que pour lui sa vie se termine ici! » Dit Severus qui sombrait dans la folie.

La respiration de Draco se fit haletante et il secoua vivement le gryffondor. Pendant la petite aventure il avait apprécié la compagnie du brun et il avait même voulu lui demander d'être ami avec lui plutôt qu'être en trêve.

« MALFOY ARRÊTE. »

Draco n'arrêta pas, la voix d'Harry se fit plus forte et il cessa d'un coup pour s'apercevoir que le brun était bel et bien réveillé.

Par réflexe il le prit dans ses bras et murmura « Dis moi que je rêve pas t'es vivant. »

« Tu rêves pas Draco, mais là tu m'étouffe. » Lui répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Bien Potter vous allez boire cette Potion pour guérir votre plaie. » Dit Severus en lui mettant une fiole dans les mains.

Harry la bu d'un coup et ils virent la plaie se refermée doucement sur la tête du gryffondor.

« Merci. » Harry se leva pour se mettre en position assise et s'aperçut qu'il était dans les bras du blond, il rougit mais ne bougea pas. Il regarda autour de lui et vit la porte, celle-ci était énorme, elle avait des dessins partout représentant la femme enceinte, et Harry se mit à penser.

« Peut-être que pour aller de l'autre côté il faut faire comme pour le mur. » Suggéra Harry d'une voix faible.

« Oui très intelligent, on va essayer. » Dit Severus qui se leva en aidant Neville à en faire autant.

' Snape vient de me dire que j'ai dit quelque chose d'intelligent? Un miracle!' se surprit à penser Harry.

Draco resta assit puisque Harry était sur lui.

Neville fit la même chose qu'il avait fait avec le mur mais rien ne fonctionna.

C'est alors que sans s'en s'apercevoir il appuya sur une pierre par terre avec son pied et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hey bien! On a réussi. » Dit Neville.

Ils se levèrent tous, Draco aidant Harry à marcher et ils entrèrent dans un tunnel.

Juste de l'autre côté Déreck s'était levé et marchait de long en large. Et sans le savoir il marcha lui aussi sur une pierre, la porte s'ouvrit. Un trou béant était devant lui. Il faisait encore plus noir dans ce tunnel.

Ils entrèrent et s'avancèrent prudemment.

Après trois heures de marche ils entendirent d'autres pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup sec et n'entendirent plus rien.

Ils continuèrent et entendirent encore les pas mais pensèrent tous que c'étaient l'autre groupe et ils avaient raison.

Les deux tunnels s'arrêtaient tous les deux au même endroit, alors ils se rencontrèrent à la fin là où les tunnels n'en formaient plus qu'un.

« Tiens où est Clérance? » Demanda Severus.

« Il est blessé un peu plus loin dans le tunnel. » expliqua Déréck.

Le professeur hocha la tête et Neville s'avança vers Déréck.

« On a réussi à trouver la statuette. » Lui dit-il.

Déréck sembla très surprit, Pourquoi? Bien, tout simplement parce que cette malédiction n'avait jamais existé.

J'ai fais quatre pages, je crois que c'est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai fais dans salem lol….

Fin du chapitre … Hi hi… je voulais le terminé ici… :) je suis sadique et je le sais lol… :) alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?...une reviews pour me le dire :) bye bye bisou


	10. Chapter 10

Salem

Chapitre 10

« Écoutez les gars j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. » Commença Déreck.

Toutes les têtes se dirigèrent vers leur guide et attendirent la suite.

Déreck prit une grande respiration et recula un peu pour ensuite s'expliquer.

« Bien, la malédiction n'est qu'une invention de moi et d'Albus. » Avoua-t-il.

Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il les vit s'approcher d'un pas.

Harry prit la parole.

« Pourquoi toute cette mascarade? » demanda Harry d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Draco lui haussa les sourcils, il se demandait pourquoi Harry réagissait comme ça ils avaient réussit à se rapprocher non? C'était pas ça le plus important ?

« C'était pour vous rapprocher, Albus trouvait que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien alors il voulait vous rapprocher mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que vous alliez être ensemble comme couple. » Ajouta Déreck.

« On n'est pas en couple. » Dit Harry

Les paroles d'Harry firent atrocement mal au blond, mais il ne le montra pas. Harry aurait pu dire pas encore en couple, ou que cela venait pour bientôt, mais non il avait fallut qu'il dise 'On est pas en couple'.

Le blond respira un bon coup et lança.

« Et ce n'est pas près d'arrivé. » s'exclama Draco, les joues rouge.

En entendant cela Ron roula les yeux et Blaise soupira. ' Quel hypocrite!' pensèrent-ils.

Déreck leur dit que l'aventure était maintenant terminée et qu'il était temps de revenir chez lui.

« Mais la source de magie. »S'exclama Harry.

« Il n'y a aucune source de magie dans cet endroit. » Répliqua Déreck.

« Il était supposé ne pas y avoir de statuette et on la retrouvé, non? » Dit Severus.

« Oui c'est vrai alors on devrait continuer cette aventure jusqu'au bout mais pour une autre raison. » Expliqua Blaise qui ne voulait pas partir tout de suite parce qu'il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Ron de montrer leur relation.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, ils étaient tout a fait d'accord avec Blaise, tant qu'ils étaient tous là c'était le moment de continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour Clérance? » Demanda Odin.

Déreck haussa les épaules et dit que celui-ci avait assez de nourriture pour tenir un bon mois.

Ils avancèrent alors pour une nouvelle aventure.

Le couloir était interminable et obscur.

Ils marchèrent en silence ne parlant de rien, trop concentrés pour apercevoir le pouvoir de la source.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans une grotte immense, en plein milieu il y avait un lac noir ou s'échappait des zones de magies qui frappaient les murs de la grotte pour exploser.

Tout le groupe était sidéré, comment une source aussi puissante avait pu être ignorée surtout de voldemort heureusement pour lui il était mort.

Mais Déreck lui qui était un cracmol toute cette puissance l'impressionnait alors il s'approcha doucement en se demandant comment il pourrait prendre un peu de ce pouvoir pour être enfin un sorcier à part entière.

Severus le regarda agir, il se doutait que pour un cracmol cette puissance l'attirerait mais pas au point d'en prendre.

Les autres s'était tenus loin de la source de peur que les rayons bleus ne les frappent pour ensuite donner de mauvaises conséquences.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant Snape? » Demanda Harry.

Le professeur se mit à réfléchir et trouva une solution.

« La meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire est de détruire cette source avant que quelqu'un la prenne. » expliqua –t-il.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient ils ne remarquèrent guère Déreck qui se penchait au-dessus du lac noir.

C'est alors qu'un rayon bleu le traversa. C'est en entendant son cri puissant qu'ils y firent attention.

Quand Déreck les regarda celui-ci avait les yeux noirs aucun blanc juste du noir.

Harry frissonna.

' Je suis sur qu'il est plus puissant que Voldemort lui-même.' Pensa t-il.

Fin du chapitre qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Bien pas bien… reviews please… bye bye bisou


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling…. C'est pas juste snif…

Note : c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Hey!Oui …. Ca va me faire tout drôle de terminer cette fic mais ça va aussi me permettre de terminer mes autres fics : ) bonne lecture!

Salem

Chapitre 11

Ils reculèrent d'un pas en voyant Déreck s'avancer vers eux, mais étrangement son regard était toujours vers la même personne : Harry.

« TOI! VIENS ICI, VIENS ME MONTRER DE QUOI TU ES CAPABLE! » Cria Déreck.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade, il s'avança vers Déreck se demandant pourquoi lui?

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se prépara à attaquer.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, puis une minutes et l'homme perdit patience sans jamais crier un sort un éclair magique sortit de sa main pour aller frapper Harry en pleine poitrine.

Celui-ci alla heurter un mur plus loin et tomba sans connaissance.

« Harry! » Cria Draco se dirigeant vers l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Harry ça va? » Demanda –t-il, Harry était toujours inconscient.

Draco se leva, raide et se tourna vers Déreck de la haine dans ses yeux.

« Allez viens ici petit blond je suis sûr que tu ne vaut pas mieux que le brun. » s'exclama Déreck.

« AH OUI! TU CROIS CA! TU VAS VOIR DE QUOI JE SUIS CAPABLE. » Cria Draco qui se lança sur lui.

« Épidementa. » le sort rata Déreck qui lança un éclair bleu que Draco évita de justesse.

Le blond lança un sort de magie noire que lui seul connaissait puisqu'il l'avait inventé. Le sort de couleur noir frappa Déreck en plein cœur qui le fit basculé par derrière et le fit tomber inconscient. Quand ils regardèrent dans le lac celui-ci était vide, Alors toute la source de la magie noire était en Déreck? Donc, la seule chose qui restait à faire était d'amener Déreck à Poudlard et de la lui retirer pour qu'ils la détruisent.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, Severus avait lancé un sort sur Déreck pour qu'il flotte, et voilà qu'ils partirent pour rentrer chez eux. Cela prit beaucoup moins de temps, ils prirent le chemin que Déreck et les autres avaient prit pour aller chercher Clérence.

Ils arrivèrent chez Déreck et laissèrent les garçons là –bas pour ramener Déreck à Poudlard et Harry avec.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore celui-ci eu l'air surprit de les voir il se leva et se dirigea vers eux avec de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Que c'est –il passé ? » Leur demanda –t-il avant qu'ils puissent lui expliquer.

« Pour tout résumer, on a trouvé une source de magie noire et Déreck l'a toute prise. Il était hypnotisé par cette magie et à attaquer Harry. »Expliqua Severus.

Dumbledore les envoya tous à l'infirmerie et garda avec lui Severus pour parler de la source.

« Qui pourrait en savoir plus sur la source? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Severus en avait peut-être une idée mais celui-ci était en prison.

« Lucius Malfoy pourrait nous éclairer sur cette source. » Suggéra Severus.

« Mmmmm!... Oui peut-être! Mais il va vouloir quelques choses en échange! Mais pas la liberté. » Dit Dumbledore.

Severus hocha la tête et Dumbledore lui confia la mission d'aller voir Lucius mais avant Severus voulait aller voir Neville. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose d'important alors il se rendit à l'infirmerie ou il le trouva en train de parler avec Draco, Ron et Blaise.

« Neville je dois te parler, est-ce que tu peux venir stp? » Demanda Severus.

Neville se leva doucement, il était vraiment anxieux et quelques peu en colère contre Severus à cause de la dernière fois quand il était dans la salle de la statuette.

« Oui ! Professeur, vous voulez me voir. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles Professeur? » Demanda Severus un peu sous le choc.

Neville resta silencieux et attendit que Severus lui parle de la vraie raison pour laquelle il voulait lui parler.

Ce dernier soupira.

« Bon d'accord je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai agis dans la salle, j'aurais jamais du mais je regrette. » Avoua Severus le regardant dans les yeux.

Neville sourit et se jeta au coup de son amant pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime Severus. » Avoua Neville.

« Je t'aime aussi Neville. » Murmura Severus dans l'oreille de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre pendant quelques minutes et Severus regarda une seconde fois Neville dans les yeux.

« La véritable raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici, Neville c'est parce que je dois aller à Azkaban pour voir Lucius et je voulais pas y aller sans te l'avoir dit. » Lui avoua Severus.

Neville sourit et hocha la tête.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit, sinon, je suis sûr que j'aurais été super inquiet si je n'avais jamais su où tu étais allé. » Dit Neville.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Severus sortit de Poudlard pour aller à Pré-au-lard pour pouvoir transplaner sur l'île d'Azkaban.

Il était nerveux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, en fait depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il salua le gardien et lui demanda de l'amener à la cellule de Lucius Malfoy.

Pompom Renvoya Ron, Blaise et Neville de l'infirmerie. Ron et Blaise allèrent à leur appartement réservé par Dumbledore et Neville à l'appartement de Snape qui lui était ouvert.

« Alors Ronny qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? » Demanda Blaise donnant un baiser sur le cou de Ron.

« Bien premièrement j'aimerais que t'arrête de m'appeler Ronny et deuxièmement j'aimerais que l'on prennent un bon bain chaud tous les deux ensemble. » dit Ron.

Blaise sourit et quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur appartement ils se dirigèrent immédiatement dans la salle de bain.

« Tu sais je ne regrette en rien cette aventure. » Avoua Blaise.

« Moi aussi je ne regrette rien. J'ai adoré cette aventure et je dirais pas non pour recommencer. » Annonça Ron.

Après que le bain soit coulé ils se déshabillèrent l'un regardant l'autre et se glissèrent dans l'énorme baignoire.

Blaise en dessous de Ron qui accota sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise et soupira de bonheur.

Ils étaient bien là dans le bain, mais comme Ron s'y attendait Blaise ne pu se retenir et ses mains se firent baladeuses. Quand sa main gauche passa doucement en haut de son sexe il eut un frisson, Blaise descendit un peu plus bas pour frôler le membre déjà dressé de son amant.

Blaise lécha l'oreille de Ron qui était son point sensible en faisant des mouvements de va et vient en même temps sur le membre bien dressé de son Ronny.

Severus n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour Lucius Malfoy aussi sale qu'en ce jour, les cheveux ternes, plus maigre que la normale, le souffle court et des cernes en dessous des yeux.

« Lucius? » Appela Severus.

Le blond ne fit aucun geste pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendu et Severus demanda au gardien d'ouvrir. Severus s'avança vers Lucius, il s'accroupit pour voir que celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et qui respirait. Il avait eu un peu peur de voir que Lucius aurait pu être mort.

« Lucius? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? » Demanda Lucius la voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps.

« Bien si tu veux bien t'asseoir, j'ai quelques questions à te poser à propos d'une source de magie noire. » Dit Severus qui prit le petit banc près de la porte et s'assit dessus.

Lucius s'assit confortablement sur son lit de paille pour regarder Severus en face.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour toi? » Demanda –t-il. Severus ne reconnu guère immédiatement Lucius lui tellement habitué de la voix chaude et froide.

« Bien moi je te propose d'être bien logé, avoir ton propre appartement ici bien sûr, avec télévision, cuisine chambre avec lit confortable. » Severus s'arrêta là, sachant que Lucius accepterait.

Ce dernier se mit à réfléchir, il ne pouvait demander sa liberté alors il accepta sans rechigner.

« Mais je veux avoir la visite de mon fils Severus au moins une fois par semaines. » Exigea Lucius.

Severus Soupira et accepta.

« Alors comment peut–ont détruire une source de magie noire? » Demanda Severus.

Lucius soupira, le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait dit comment la détruire parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que cela se ferait un jour.

« Tu as deux solutions, la première est que tu dois tuer la personne qui a absorbé la source de magie noire. » Expliqua Lucius.

« Hum… Donc tu as une autre solution mieux que celle-là? » Demanda Severus.

« Oui, mais cela ne concerne pas de la détruire, mais plutôt de l'enfermer. » dit-t-il.

« Allez dit le moi. » pressa Severus.

« Bien il te faut un puissant sorcier. » Dit Le blond. « ça je crois que tu l'as déjà. » ajouta Le magemort.

« La deuxième choses que tu as besoin c'est d'une chambre noire, aucune source de lumière doit y être, il faut que tu y dessine un grand cercle et faut que tu y dépose le corps. »

Lucius réfléchit pour voir si il ne manquait pas quelques choses.

« Ah! Oui, il faut aussi que vous ayez un grand bocal ou l'enfermer. Maintenant je vais te réciter une fois le sort que le sorcier doit jeter. » Lucius lui dit la formule et Severus se leva pour partir.

« Lucius merci beaucoup, je vais aller dire au gardien de t'amener à ton appartement qu'ils ont supposément déjà préparé. »

« Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Severus et Stp n'oublie pas de dire à mon fils de venir me voir d'accord. »

Severus hocha la tête et avant de transplaner à pré-au-lard alla avertir le gardien.

Quelques heures auparavant Déreck s'était réveillé et n'arrêtait pas de crier. Blaise avec Ron essayaient de le refaire Dumbledore écoeuré de tout ce bruit cria un Stupéfixe et son ami tomba inconscient.

C'est à ce moment là que Severus entra.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut » Affirma Severus aux questions muettes de tous ses amis.

« D'accord qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire, pour lui? » Demanda Dumbledore regardant son meilleur ami.

« Bien il faut juste renfermer la source parce que l'autre solution est de tuer votre ami alors je suis sûr que ce n'est pas cela que vous voulez. »

« Non c'est pas ça que je veux. »

« Alors je vais écrire la formule, j'aimerais que pendant ce temps vous me trouviez une chambre noire sans aucune source de lumière, et dessiniez un grand cercle dans le milieu de la pièce. » expliqua Severus.

« Je veux aussi que vous attachez Déreck en plein milieu du cercle. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et distribua les tâches.

Draco qui était resté à l'infirmerie avec Harry attendait son réveil il voulait tout lui dire, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui mais avait peur que le brun le rejette comme quand ils avaient tous retrouvés Déreck et les autres dans la grotte. Son cœur battait la chamade et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il était fatigué alors il accota la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et ferma les yeux.

Fin du chapitre Wow J'ai fais six pages c'est bien hein ? lol… c'est bien le plus long chapitres que j'aie fait : ) bien à bientôt le prochain chapitre et le dernier bye bye bisou


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Dumbledore se mit devant le corps attaché de Déreck et cita le sortilège. Un cri dément retentit dans la salle, Déreck souffrit atrocement, ils virent la source de magie sortir de sa bouche et voler à travers la pièce.

Ils eurent tous de la difficulté à remettre la source de magie dans le bocal et quand ils réussirent Dumbledore le ferma pour ensuite jeter de puissants sorts pour que personnes ne l'ouvre. Il le donna ensuite à Severus pour que celui-ci aille le porter au ministère de la magie pour qu'il le mette dans une salle pour l'enfermer et que personnes n'essaie de le retrouver.

Pendant ce temps Déreck se réveilla peu à peu et regarda autour de lui. Il se pensa encore dans la grotte mais dès que la lumière fut allumée, il fut surpris de voir qu'Albus était devant lui ainsi que les autres membres de son groupe.

« Comment te sens-tu Déreck? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Déreck respira un coup et hocha la tête, Blaise et Ron allèrent en même temps aider le vieil homme pour le faire asseoir.

Dans l'infirmerie tout était calme, Harry papillonna des yeux et regarda Draco encore endormit. Cela le fit sourire, il espérait que le blond ai des sentiments pour lui et cela le lui prouvait.

Harry s'assit en essayant de ne pas réveiller son ange mais ce ne fut guère possible puisque Draco tenait son bras et pouvait sentir tout mouvement d'Harry.

« Tu es réveillé, Harry? » Demanda Draco.

« Oui, totalement réveillé. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Pompom? » Demanda Dray

« Non, tant que je t'ais avec moi tout va bien aller. » Avoua Harry lui faisant un beau sourire.

Draco avança une main hésitante, la posa sur sa joue la frôlant, le brun posa la sienne dessus pour accentuer le contact, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Harry! Dit doucement le blond.

Le brun embrassait la paume de sa main, et de son visage la fit descendre sur son torse, tenant toujours sa main il accompagnait sa caresse l'amenant jusqu'à son ventre, puis il le lâcha.

Draco se pencha sur lui, collant son torse au sien.

Il l'embrassa en pleine bouche, encore torse contre torse, le blond de ses deux mains titilla les tétons d'Harry qui gémit de plaisir et Draco caressa doucement les muscles de l'ancien gryffondor pour aller frôler le sexe déjà tendu d'Harry.

Le brun renversa la situation et Draco fut en dessous. Malgré le fait que le blond était toujours au-dessus de ses amants il se laissa faire. Il aimait ces caresses, il y avait beaucoup de tendresse et lécha le torse de son futur amant le faisant frissonner de partout.

La respiration de Draco se fit haletante et Harry lui sourit d'un air à faire peur.

Il descendit un peu tout son corps pour être à juste près du sexe tendu. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, il voulait amener son amant au septième ciel. Il lécha le long du sexe tendu et le prit ensuite en bouche, le blond cria son prénom ce qui l'excita encore plus. Harry fit des va et vient plus rapide les uns que les autres, il décida d'arrêter juste au moment où le blond allait jouir.

Le blond cria le prénom d'Harry et lui lança un regard noir.

Harry lui sourit et alla l'embrasser.

« Prend moi. » Lui murmura –t-il à l'oreille. C'était maintenant au tour du blond de sourire et il étendit le brun confortablement sur le lit de l'infirmerie et caressa son torse pour le distraire un peu de la douleur qui allait venir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pour Harry alors celui-ci savait exactement à quoi il devait s'attendre.

Draco glissa un doigt doucement dans l'orifice du brun qui gémit un peu de douleur et après le blond fit des petits mouvements pour ensuite entrer un deuxième doigt.

Harry fit des mouvements de bassin et le plaisir monta. Mais Draco enleva brusquement ses doigts pour entrer quelque chose de plus gros.

Harry gémit encore plus fort ce qui excita le blond qui fit un petit mouvement et pour accélérer le brun poussa du bassin d'un coup et cria le prénom de son petit ami. Draco fit plusieurs va et vient et en caressant le sexe d'Harry ils vinrent tout les deux en même temps.

Le souffle court ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ils s'habillèrent de la seule couverture pour ensuite s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Tout allait bien aussi pour Blaise et Ron. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé de leur appartement et regardait le feu, collés l'un à l'autre.

« Ron, est-ce que tu dors? » Demanda Blaise.

« Mmmm… non…je dors pas. » Marmonna le rouquin.

Blaise s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

Le Gryffondor qui était épuisé fut surpris du geste vif de son petit ami.

« Ron j'y ai pensé depuis très longtemps est-ce que tu veux m'épouser? » Demanda Blaise.

« Je … » Ron ne savait pas quoi dire alors à la place de parler il sauta au cou de Blaise pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée ils firent l'amour mais cette fois-ci devant le feu du salon.

Neville et Severus c'était enfin débarrasser du vieux directeur et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du maître de Potion.

« Severus j'ai envie de toi! » Murmura Neville. Severus prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'étendit doucement sur le lit, l'embrassant comme un dément lui murmurant des mots doux et des je t'aime à chaque baiser.

Neville passa sa plus belle nuit et Severus lui promit qu'il prendrait sa retraite le lendemain matin pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Ce qui fit une bonne nouvelle pour Neville qui l'embrassa passionnément.

Severus le déshabilla doucement le faisant languir, il lui déposa des baiser papillons dans le cou et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme.

Neville gémit bruyamment qui fit s'excité encore plus le maître de Potion.

Le jeune homme n'avais plus sa chemise noire sur lui et Severus pouvait observer à sa guise son torse musclé, il lui dessina avec sa langue ses muscles et descendit jusqu'au nombril qu'il mordit et lécha pour ensuite descendre frôler la ceinture du pantalon. Neville frémit et intima à Severus de lui enlever le pantalon pour lui faire l'amour.

« Du calme Neville ont à toute la nuit. » Murmura sadiquement Severus.

La respiration du gryffondor se fit plus haletante quand Severus lui prit son sexe entre ses deux mains et fit de doux va et vient qui le firent hurler de plaisir.

Dans son bureau Albus Dumbledor sourit, fier de sa petite combine pour que les jeunes hommes et Severus s'entendent à merveille entre eux. Ils regardèrent un peu le miroir qu'il y avait dans chaque pièce et les fermèrent d'un coup de baguette.

« Et bien mon cher déreck nous avons réussit à merveille. » Dit Albus les yeux brillants.

« Oui, vous croyez qu'ils vont le découvrir bientôt que c'est à cause de nous qu'ils sont ensemble? » demanda Déreck.

Albus soupira.

« Nah… même si ils le découvrent je crois pas qu'ils seront fâchés. » Expliqua le directeur.

Déreck hocha la tête et se leva pour partir. Mais quand il se retourna il vit que le vieux directeur avait les yeux fermés.

« Albus? » Appela-t-il. Aucune réponse. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues du vieil ami, Déreck serra le vieux directeur dans ses bras et pensa qu'il devrait avertir les autres du décès d'Albus.

C'est l'infirmière qui annonça le décès du directeur le lendemain matin à Harry, Draco, Neville, Severus, Blaise et Ron. Harry fondit en larmes et les autres restèrent silencieux. Draco consola du mieux qu'il pouvait son petit ami et Dumbledore fut enterré quelques jours plus tard.

Albus avait demandé dans son testament un enterrement des plus simple avec seulement des amis. Alors ils avaient décidés de faire cela dans les grandes salles vides de tous élèves et seulement remplies des membres de l'ordre. Beaucoup de personnes pleuraient et quelques uns restèrent simplement silencieux respectant le vieil homme. Harry lu un mot au directeur lui disant simplement qu'il avait été un bon ami pour lui, et un grand-père formidable.

Fin du chapitre et de l'Histoire alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?... je fière de moi… ça m'a prit du temps désolé mais j'avais pas d'inspiration et cela est venu tout ce soir….quatre pages c'est bien hein? …. Donnez-moi vos commentaires stp… sur le chapitre et sur la fics entière merci beaucoup d'avance pour ceux qui m'ont suivit … : )

Date : 12/09/06


End file.
